


Epilogue

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhett, Daddy!Link, Happy Ending, M/M, rhink, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: We get our happy ending.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> You guys!!! This is it.  
> I’m sorry it’s late in going up. 
> 
> I love these two so much. I definitely anticipate coming back for little bits and bobs but this story was so much better and more fun than I could have imagined, I love and appreciate every one of you who read and commented, your feedback and energy made this happen and continue for as long as it did!
> 
> Many and always thanks to Captainsourwolf and Sohox for their help, support and encouragement. 
> 
> You’re the best!!! Thank you!

“Mmmmmm Morning baby”

Rhett gently woke to the feeling of Link kissing his jaw, chin and then lips.

“Morning” Rhett replied with a smile. Link thinks that Rhett’s gravelly morning voice is his favorite sound in the world.

“Happy Anniversary, my love.”

Rhett turns to envelope Link in a hug as he deepens their kiss, mindful of the two other furry bodies in the bed. 

Link laughs and gives Rhett a squeeze, then whispers

in his ear “I’m gonna let the girls out, then I’ll be back for you.” Link runs his hands down Rhett’s back, squeezes his ass and then rolls out of bed.

“Barbara! Jade! Come on girls.” Link leads one white, one brown and black fluff ball out of the room and into their backyard. “Can’t have you disrupting me while I’m railing your daddy!”

Rhett laughed and rolled over, adjusting himself so he could watch his husband’s ass as he left. Rhett could already feel himself getting hard as he anticipated Link’s return. 

Link had just become more gorgeous in the ten years they’d been together. He had cut his long hair, styling it up into a bouncy bouffant, and had finally allowed his greys to grow in, which Rhett never tired of petting and complimenting. As Rhett had aged, he’d become more purposeful in going to the gym, keeping his back healthy, focused on keeping up with the kids he still taught and coached. Link had joined him at the gym in solidarity and encouragement, and the result had been a remarkable increase in Link’s muscle mass, building his arms out, defining his chest, making him even more irresistible to Rhett.

Link returned to the room and leaned against the doorframe. 

“You ready for me, Coach?” Link purred. 

Rhett threw his blankets off, grasping at the tenting in his pajama pants. “I’m always ready for you, baby”

Link pulled his pajama pants down, exposing his impressive erection. Link crawled over Rhett, pausing to kiss at his exposed belly, nuzzle at his chest and the hair there. He rested some of his weight on Rhett as he reached Rhett’s lips, licked into his mouth and ground his cock into Rhett’s hip. Rhett hummed, grabbed at Link’s ass and met his rutting. 

“You gonna let me fuck you, baby?” Link whispered into Rhett’s mouth.

“I’m gonna beg you to fuck me...Daddy.”

Link gasped, bit at Rhett’s lips and growled. This was a dynamic they’d discovered not too long ago. It made Link wild.

“Shit, Rhett”

Link shifted back to sit on his knees, patted Rhett’s hip “turn over, Coach” and smiled at Rhett.

Rhett turned and exposed himself to Link. Link smacked his ass a little bit, grabbed and moved him. “This is still one of my favorite sights, Rhett.” He interspersed kisses and licks to Rhett’s ass, and balls with sweet words and reminders “you make me so hot, baby.” “You’re the most gorgeous person, Rhett, I want to be all over you, all the time.” “I love you.”

Link was emphatic in working Rhett open, using his tongue, his fingers, pulling on Rhett’s engorged cock, rubbing his thighs. Rhett let himself moan, whine and wiggle, his reactions and gasps and desperation driving Link more wild, making him harder and more rough, the way Rhett likes it.

Rhett enjoys the attention, enjoys the time and care and precision with which Link opens him, pleasures him but he’s getting antsy, needs more, and his back is starting to protest at the position.

“Please Link, more”

Link knows what he’s asking for, but wants the game to last, instead of fucking Rhett, he adds a finger to where he is stimulating and massaging Rhett, the stretch makes Rhett hiss and move.

“Ah, please, your cock, I want your cock.”

Link smiles, moves so he can massage Rhett’s balls, stroke his dick some.

“Oh please, you feel so good, please fuck me Link.”

Link removes his mouth from Rhett’s ass, admires his work, removes his hands from Rhett’s cock. The lack of contact makes Rhett desperate, he looks over his shoulder, his curls, lightened with age but still dramatic falling over his forehead. He backs himself into Link’s lap, rolls his hips, uses one hand to grasp at Link’s thighs, working to encourage him.

“Oh Daddy, oh I need you, please put your big cock in me.”

That’s what Link was waiting to hear. He slaps Rhett’s ass, growls a “roll over” and Rhett moves fast, surprisingly fast for a man his age, but his Pilates class does him good.

Rhett splays out on his back, his erection bouncing with his movements, writhing and whining for Link “fuck me” “please Daddy” “I love you”

Link makes sure Rhett’s back is supported on pillows, makes sure his hips are at a comfortable angle before climbing over Rhett as he did earlier, but this time he guides his cock to Rhett’s center. Makes eye contact with Rhett as he spreads lube and precum around him.

“You ready for this, baby? You want me?”

Rhett can only whine, angle his hips invitingly, hold Link’s arms and bite at his fingers. “Mmmmmmplease? Yes?”

Link is able to push in deep, almost bottom out completely. He lets out an animalistic grunt, just as Rhett cries out, grabs on to one knee to open himself up further.

Link sets a punishing pace, the build up and foreplay bringing him quickly towards the edge, Rhett’s response, their back and forth is so efficient, they know each other so well, Link is already getting lost in the physical sensations.

“You like that, huh? You feel so good on my dick, Rhett, you’re so fucking hot, baby”. Link leans down to lick and suck at Rhett, the sharpness of his bites, the gentle kisses that follow working Rhett into gasping breaths.

Rhett’s back arches up off the bed, his toes curl and his mouth opens wide as he comes with a gasp and a shout, Link can feel the warm wetness at his belly, allows himself to relax into the waves of pleasure he was holding at bay.

Link straightens up so he can see Rhett better, see his flushed face and his wild hair, the statuesque nose and the precious lines around his eyes from the laughter they’ve shared for years.

Link is loud as he comes, Rhett is urging him on “come for me Daddy, let me feel you, my gorgeous man.”

They lay in the quiet afterwards, their breathing slowing, Rhett gathers Link to his chest. “Happy Anniversary Link, I love you more than anything in the world.” Link nuzzles into Rhett’s beard, into his neck. “Happy Anniversary Rhett, I love you so much, thank you for picking me.”

Rhett strokes Link’s hair, massaging his scalp like Link likes. “I don’t know how we are gonna do this with a kid in the house, Link.” After a lot of conversations, consideration and some serious preparation, They finally had a surrogate who was due in less than a month.

Link chuckles, squeezes Rhett tight “we are gonna get as much of this as we can in the next few weeks, and then we are gonna invest in a baby sitter, and noise cancelling headphones.

They were able to snuggle a bit, and then Link extricated himself from the bliss of the bed. “Come on Rhett, we gotta get ready, people will be here for the party in a few hours.”

Rhett made a big show of grumbling and complaining, but made sure to give Link a long kiss in the shower, telling him “thank you, baby, for this life we have.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
